Ojciec chrzestny
by EKP
Summary: W momencie, gdy James prosi cię, byś został ojcem chrzestnym jego syna, jeszcze nie wiesz jak ciężkie zadanie szykuje dla ciebie los.


**Dolina Godryka - Sierpień 1980 roku**

Patrzysz na dziecko w ramionach Jamesa, z nieoczekiwanym przez samego siebie, zachwytem. Zielone oczy - oczy Lily, w ciele tego dziecka - obserwują cię czujnie.

\- Syriusz? - słyszysz głos Jamesa.

\- Hmm? - mruczysz cicho, nawet na niego nie spoglądając.

\- Ty płaczesz, Syriuszu? - zaskoczony i jakby rozbawiony głos Lily, włącza się w rozmowę.

Dopiero teraz, zdajesz sobie sprawę z małych, słonych kropel, które znajdują się na twoich policzkach. Uśmiechasz się do młodego małżeństwa, z zakłopotaniem przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach.

\- Stworzyliście mały cud - mówisz cicho. - Mogę... Mogę go potrzymać?

\- Pewnie - mówi natychmiast James. - Tylko bądź ostrożny.

Lily poucza cię jak należy trzymać dziecko i po chwili chłopiec leży w twoich ramionach.

Dziecko obserwuje cię z zaciekawieniem. Kiedy, delikatnie przejeżdżasz dłonią po główce chłopca, ten łapie cię za palec swoją malutką rączką, a Ty nie może się nadziwić jak kruche i delikatne jest to dziecko.

\- Będziesz jego ojcem chrzestnym? - pyta James, przyglądając się swojemu synowi, z czułością wypełniającą czekoladowo brązowe oczy.

\- Ja? - pytasz niezmiernie zaskoczony. - Oszalałeś? Lily, Ty mu na to pozwalasz? Tyle razy mówiliście, że nie potrafię upilnować samego siebie, a chcecie powierzyć mi dziecko?

Lily patrzy na ciebie z uśmiechem i sekundę później podchodzi do Jamesa, który obejmuje ją ramieniem w talii.

\- Długo nad tym myśleliśmy, Syriuszu - mówi powoli kobieta - i doszliśmy do wniosku, że nawet jeśli przeszukamy cały świat, nie znajdziemy lepszego ojca chrzestnego dla naszego syna - kończy z szerokim, choć nieco zmęczonym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- A co z Remusem? On dużo lepiej nadawałby się do tej roli...

\- Nie rozumiesz, Syriuszu? - przerywa ci James - Chcemy, żebyś to był Ty... Nikt inny... To musisz być Ty... A wiesz dlaczego? - nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuuje. - Bo wiemy, że jeśli nam się coś stanie, Harry będzie mógł na ciebie liczyć. Nie pozwolisz też, żeby nasze wspomnienie, odeszło w niepamięć... Bo wiemy, że będziesz o niego walczył, w razie potrzeby oddasz za niego coś więcej niż życie... Nie ma na świecie osoby, której ufalibyśmy w kwestii życia naszego syna, tak bardzo jak tobie. Zgadzasz się, Syriuszu Black? Będziesz jego ojcem chrzestnym?

\- Ja... Merlinie, oczywiście, że tak! Ale...

\- Ale co?

\- Ale jak właściwie ma na imię mój chrześniak?

Młode małżeństwo wybucha śmiechem. Przez chwilę patrzysz na nich dziwnie, po czym zwracasz się do swojego synka chrzestnego, który wciąż obserwuję cię, jakbyś był jakimś niezwykłym dziełem sztuki.

\- Masz naprawdę szalonych rodziców, Rogasiątko - szepczesz rozbawionym szeptem, a choć wiesz, że jest na to grubo za wcześnie, to mógłbyś przysiąc, że widziałeś na twarzy dziecka, uśmiech.

\- Będziesz wspaniałym ojcem chrzestnym - mówi James, kiedy wychodzisz do domu - Zobaczysz, Harry sam ci to powie za kilka lat...

* * *

 **Dolina Godryka - Październik 1981 roku**

Ruina - to jedyne słowo, które może opisać to co zostało z ich domu. Nie jesteś głupi, dobrze wiesz, że nie znajdzie ich żywych, wiesz, że wszyscy są martwi.

Lily - słodka, kochana Lily.

James - twój przyjaciel, niemal brat.

I Harry - Merlinie, przecież to tylko niewinne dziecko!

I choć wiesz, że jeśli nie chcesz śnić o ich martwych, nieruchomych ciałach, do końca życia, nie powinieneś wchodzić do tego przeklętego domu, który teraz aż śmierdzi Czarną Magią.

Ale Ty nie jest tchórzem i robisz to - wchodzisz do środka.

Padasz na kolana, widząc leżące przy schodach ciało przyjaciela.

\- Nie - kręcisz głową, nie przejmując się łzami na policzkach. Przeraźliwie głośny szloch wydobywa się z twojego gardła. Powinieneś być na to przygotowany, gdy tylko zobaczyłeś stan ich domu. Nie powinno cię dziwić, że oto przed tobą leży człowiek, z którym spędziłeś najlepsze lata swojego życia. Człowiek, razem z którym wycinałeś kawały, człowiek, który ocalił cię w każdym możliwym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Ocalił cię przed twoją własną rodziną - przed jej wpływem.

Ocalił, gdy w noc, której uciekłeś z domu, nie miałeś dokąd pójść.

James Potter zawsze był przy tobie, kiedy go potrzebowałeś. W tych cudownych chwilach i w tych nieco gorszych, jak ta, kiedy dowiedziałeś się, że Regulus zniknął.

Nie powinno cię dziwić, że człowiek, którego kochałeś całym sercem, leży teraz przed tobą - leży martwy.

Łapiesz jego, na wpół jeszcze ciepłą rękę. Przeklinasz samego siebie. Nie powinieneś tu wchodzić! Rozklejasz się, płaczesz jak małe dziecko.

\- Nie żartuj sobie, Rogacz - szepczesz przez łzy. - Nie wydurniaj się, wstawaj!

Ale Ty wiesz, że on nie może wstać, wiesz, że nie zrobi tego już nigdy więcej. Twój moment kompletnego załamania, przerywa cichy płacz - płacz dziecka. Zamierasz na moment. Szloch nie cichnie, przeciwnie, przybiera na sile. Wstajesz tak szybko, że jedynie cud pozwala ci zachować równowagę. Jak szalony biegniesz po schodach, których głośne skrzypienie ignorujesz.

Wpadasz do pokoju Harry'ego jak burza, ledwie trzymając się na nogach. Widok martwego ciała Lily, tych pustych, zielonych oczu, które nawet po śmierci właścicielki nie utraciły swojego niespotykanego uroku, rude włosy rozsypane kaskadami dookoła jej głowy, tworzące coś na kształt upiornej aureoli - to wszystko wywołuje kolejną falę niewyobrażalnego bólu, którym promieniuje twoje serce. Opierasz się o ścianę, czując nagle, że twoje nogi nie będą dłużej w stanie cię utrzymać. Krzyk zdzierający gardło - krzyk szaleńca - wydobywa się z twoich ust.

Płacz nasila się i dopiero wtedy twoje spojrzenie kieruje się na kołyskę.

\- Harry - szepczesz, nie do końca świadomie podchodząc do dziecka.

Bierzesz chłopca w ramiona, a on milknie wtulając się ufnie w twoją pierś. Nagle ogarnia cię uczucie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo Harry przeżył. Harry jest bezpieczny i tylko to się liczy. Jesteś dziwnie spokojny i ten spokój towarzyszy ci, kiedy idziesz szukać Petera. Jesteś spokojny...

Nie wiesz jedynie, że kolejne dwanaście lat spędzisz w piekle.

* * *

 **Grimmauld Place 12 - Styczeń 1996 roku**

Minęło czternaście lat. Czternaście, długich, zmarnowanych lat, od czasu, gdy ostatni raz widziałeś uśmiech Jamesa, gdy słyszałeś śmiech Lily. Czternaście długich lat minęło, odkąd ostatni raz zasmakowałeś prawdziwej radości. Jedynie Harry - jego spojrzenie, znajome rysy twarzy, bałagan czarnych włosów na głowie, a nawet blizna za czole - jedynie to trzyma cię jeszcze na tym świecie.

Ale po świętach dzieciaki wracają do szkoły i znów zostaniesz sam. Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe względem ciebie - nigdy nie było. Zabawiało się twoim kosztem, sprawdzało jak wiele dasz radę unieść na swych barkach.

Żegnasz się z chłopcem a twoje serce ściska dziwny żal. Dlaczego masz wrażenie, że rozmawiacie po raz ostatni, że to wasze ostatnie spotkanie? Jest już w drzwiach, kiedy nagle się wraca. Podbiega do ciebie i przygarnia do ciasnego uścisku... Tak dawno nikt cię nie przytulał. Z początku nie wiesz co robić. Stoisz sztywno i czekasz aż chłopak się odsunie. Jednak gdy zawiedziony dzieciak robi to, nad tobą górę przejmują instynkty, które nie umarły w Azkabanie - nie tak do końca. Przyciągasz go mocno do siebie i głaszczesz delikatnie po czarnych, rozczochranych włosach. Czujesz się tak jak czternaście lat temu, w Dolinie Godryka. Jakbyś znów był tamtym Syriuszem i znów trzymał w ramionach tamtego Harry'ego. I ogarnia cię ten dziwny spokój, jakby nagle wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. Ale ten spokój zniknie, gdy tylko drzwi zamkną się za Harrym.

\- Jesteś... Jesteś najlepszym ojcem chrzestnym - szepcze jeszcze Harry, nim odejdzie.

Drzwi zatrzaskują się z cichym trzaskiem.

Wtedy spełniają się wszystkie twoje obawy.

Zostajesz sam.

Dobrze. Nie zobaczą twoich łez.

* * *

 **Ministerstwo Magii - Czerwiec 1996 roku**

Walka trwa dookoła ciebie. Ty również walczysz, choć kątem oka obserwujesz jedną osobę, tak, by w razie potrzeby, móc pośpieszyć jej z pomocą. Ale Harry świetnie sobie radzi, nie potrzebuje twojej pomocy. To oczywiście nie przeszkadza twojemu sercu bić jak szalone, ilekroć jakieś zaklęcie pomknie w jego kierunku. Patrzysz na niego przez krótką chwilę. Gdy walczy jest jeszcze bardziej podobny do ojca - robi uniki w ten sam sposób, tak samo przechyla się do przodu gdy atakuje. Ale jego oczy błyszczą zadziornie. I mimo że oczy odziedziczył bez wątpienia po Lily, to ten ogień w nich płonący, przywodzi ci na myśl siebie samego. Nie masz czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, bo już Bellatrix biegnie w twoim kierunku. Pojedynkujecie się. Coś wciąż rozprasza twoją uwagę. Kątem oka dostrzegasz, że Harry wygrał swój pojedynek. Uśmiechasz się pod nosem.

To mój syn chrzestny - myślisz z dumą.

Dokładnie w tym momencie, zaklęcie godzi cię prosto w pierś. Przed chwilą chyba coś krzyczałeś, nie jesteś pewien. Uśmiech, pełen dumy i miłości do tego chłopaka, który teraz rozpaczliwie krzyczy twoje imię, jeszcze dobrze nie spełzł ci z twarzy, kiedy twoje ciało wygina się we wdzięczny łuk i osuwa za zasłonę Śmierci

I nagle rozumiesz co James miał na myśli, mówiąc, że będziesz w stanie oddać za niego życie, że to musisz być właśnie Ty, że tylko Ty będziesz zdolny poświęcić dla niego wszystko.

Jakie to dziwne - zrozumiałeś to dokładnie w momencie, gdy Syriusz Black oficjalnie przestał istnieć. Na tym świecie.


End file.
